botefandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Krenn
Ryan Krenn was a male human who served as Chief of the Stormtrooper Corps of the Galactic Empire and a former Death Trooper. He was stationed on Coruscant and assigned as the commanding officer of the Third Legion and the Reapers. Biography Ryan was born on the planet of Corsin in the Expansion Region to the Imperial Grand Moff, Terkall Krenn. As a young boy, Terkall taught him the necessities of life and the hardships he went through as a child, teaching him to depend on himself for most things. As the son of the Governor of Corsin, most people tried to pretend to be his friend just to attempt to get contacts and become close with the Governor, because of this Ryan decided not to befriend most people and went through a little stage of “fuck off” as he got older. When he turned 13, his father was promoted to Moff and decided send Ryan to Lothal’s Academy for Young Imperials due to the fact his father was commanding an imperial naval officer there. Over the year at the Academy, Ryan showed promise as a marksman and commander as he learned through his failures and mistakes to take his assigned squad through every obstacle given. In one instance, his squad won a weapons training match against actual trained stormtroopers, obviously using stun on their E-11s, with no losses taken as Ryan had his squad of kids hide and ambush the assigned enemy one by one. He graduated in the top 3 percentile in his class and was sent back to Corsin to continue learning from his father and the stormtroopers, who have served under him for the past few years, for the next 2 years. When Ryan turned 16, he decided to host a party with his “friends” just to prank them all as he was sent to the Royal Imperial Academy on Coruscant. He spent the next 3 years there studying the standard science, mathematics, piloting, and physical training courses. They continued to push and challenge him vigorously, which was hard at first, but over time Ryan began adapting and learning how to outsmart the teachers. He graduated when he was 19 years of age, again, within the top 10 of the academy’s ranking system, earning him the rank of Commander as he chose to join up with the Storm Corps as a stormtrooper. Due to his father’s status as a Grand Moff now, he got the option to be a commander under him as he needed a replacement. Ryan now commands the personal Stormtroopers of Grand Moff Terkall Krenn and serves his duty to the fullest. Personality & Traits Ryan is a fair-skinned human with brown hair and blue eyes. Being the son of a Grand Moff, he is an inspiring soldier with the voice of a man with honor and respect. He tries to lift up and help out others, forgetting about himself and letting himself down most of the time. However, it’s easy to start an argument with him if he knows he’s in the right or at least mostly in the right. Equipment Ryan was armed with an E-11 and Triumvirate Sith Guard Blaster Rifle as his two primary rifles in battle, he also had a SV-3 Heavy Blaster Pistol and A280-CFE Blaster which he kept in its pistol configuration for the most part. He had two suitcases to carry his sniper rifles, a modified IQA-11 and an Amban Phase Pulse Sniper Rifle, Ryan also had an EC-17 Hold-out Blaster Incase he was captured and a Kashyyyk Spiritblade for melee combat. Ryan wore Imperial storm commando’s armor with dried blood and the phrase “Ewok Hunter” on the helmet with helmet life support systems installed. The helmet also had the painting of loth wolf teeth on the mouthpiece to instill fear into his enemies. Behind the Scenes Ryan is portrayed by Simple River, an original and long time member of the Brink of the Empire community. Category:Characters